


Something for Me and You

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: Lance let out a nervous breath as he examined himself in the mirror for what must’ve been the hundredth time. Don’t get him wrong, he looked damn fine and he knew it. The pale blue lace hugged his body in all the right ways, it’s color contrasting beautifully with his bronze skin. Yeah, he looked damn fine. But would Keith think so?





	Something for Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Lance has a special valentine's surprise for Keith that involves a couple of outfits ;)

Lance let out a nervous breath as he examined himself in the mirror for what must’ve been the hundredth time. Don’t get him wrong, he looked damn fine and he knew it. The pale blue lace hugged his body in all the right ways, it’s color contrasting beautifully with his bronze skin. The silk of the thigh highs only helped emphasize the fine length of his legs, attached to a lace garter belt that framed his matching lace panties. He shifted, eyeing the corset and appreciating the way it felt as it glided over his skin. He’d left the ties mostly loose, more interested in the way it completed the outfit than in using it for its actual purpose of cinching his waist. Yeah, he looked damn fine. But would Keith think so?

Lance ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth out the strands. Maybe Keith would think it was weird. Maybe he would be grossed out. Lance shook himself. Keith wasn’t like that. If he wasn’t into the whole lingerie thing then they’d just have a mature, adult discussion about it and that would be that. It would be kind of disappointing, but Keith wasn’t going to insult him or belittle him or anything. Keith loved him, and Lance loved him too. Hence his little valentine's day surprise.

Speaking of surprises, Lance caught sight of a flash of red in the mirror from where it lay resting on the bathroom counter. Another bout of nervousness took over. It was completely okay if Keith didn’t want to wear that outfit, and Lance knew he’d be kind about turning him down. He still couldn’t seem to chase away the nerves, though. Perhaps it was the excitement of the situation, mixed with the uncertainty of Keith’s reaction. Well, if his boyfriend wasn’t into it Lance could always just run out last minute and get flowers.

Just then Lance heard the front door open. All his nerves bubbled up in his chest, but Lance forced them down. He took a deep breath before giving himself his best sultry smirk, shooting his reflection a pair of finger guns. It was show time.

With all the confidence he could muster Lance sauntered into the living room, letting his hips sway slightly as he walked. Keith’s back was facing him, the man rooting through one of the kitchen cupboards. Lance spotted a box of what looked suspiciously like chocolates resting on the counter and a little curl of affection swept through his chest. He paused in the doorway, leaning against it in a way he hoped looked sexy. He let his eyes go hooded, smirk still in place as he appreciated the view of Keith bending over to look through the bottom cupboard. After a moment of letting his eyes roam, he spoke up.

“Hey there, samurai.” His voice came out smooth and deep, and he felt his confidence bolster a little.

Keith turned then, a bright smile on his face and bouquet of roses clutched in his hand. He froze when he caught sight of the other man, his eyes going wide and mouth dropping open. For a few moments he simply stared at Lance, his face turning as red as the roses that were now hanging limply from his palm. Lance decided to take the chance that this was a good reaction and started to slink over, adding a sway to his hips once more. When he reached Keith he wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling seductively at him. The other man’s hands came up automatically to rest on his waist, and Keith met his gaze with stunned eyes.

“Happy valentines day, babe,” Lance whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Despite all the bravado, his nerves were only building. Keith still hadn't said anything and-

Any doubts he had were instantly swept out the window when their lips met. For a split second Keith was still and rigid, but before Lance even had the chance to pull away he was kissing back, all the tension melting from his body as he tightened his hands on Lance’s waist and pulled them flush together. Keith eagerly parted his lips, letting Lance lap into his mouth as they lost themselves in each other's embrace. The smaller man let out a moan, encouraging Lance to bite down on his lip before diving back in to kiss his breath away. After a few long moments they finally had to pull apart for air.

Lance glanced down to where Keith was still holding the roses, the bundle pressed against his hip. “Those for me?” He murmured.

Keith seemed to snap out of his daze then, eyes glancing shyly to the side as he looked everywhere but at his scantily clad boyfriend. “Y-yeah, I... Here.” Keith hastily handed him the flowers, face heating up.

“Aw, babe, you shouldn’t have,” Lance beamed. He plucked a rose from the bouquet and placed it between his teeth, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. Keith snorted, rolling his eyes as a fond smile stretched across his face.

“You’re such a dork,” he said.

Lance took the rose from his mouth, putting it back in the bouquet. “A sexy dork,” he added in.

Keith’s eyes swept down his body, their gaze hungry. Lance felt himself shudder as that burning gaze locked with his own. “Yeah,” Keith breathed out. His voice had dropped, and this time it didn’t waver at all.

“Like what you see?” Lance smirked.

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments,” Keith shot back, a teasing smile on his own face.

“Indulge me,” Lance grinned. “It’s valentine's day.”

Keith sighed and Lance almost thought he wasn’t going to humor him, but then he stepped in close, winding his arms around Lance’s neck and leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Love the way you look, baby,” Keith breathed out. “Want you to fuck me like this. Want to see you above me, all pretty in lace as you thrust into me.”

“Keith,” Lance choked out, his breath catching. The smaller man reached forward to nip at his ear and he was done for. “Fuck, baby, gonna give you everything you want,” Lance breathed.

Keith laughed lightly, his breath puffing against Lance’s ear. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Lance set the roses aside on the counter so he could pull Keith closer. A little gasp left the smaller man’s mouth as their bodies pressed together. “Gonna pamper you today, mi amor.” He pressed a kiss to Keith’s neck, feeling the way his boyfriend shivered at the contact. “But first-” Lance pulled back a little, reaching down to take both of Keith’s hands. The shorter man let out a whine at the loss of contact, and it almost convinced Lance to move right back to where he was. Instead he forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. This was only half the surprise, after all. “I have a little something for you to slip into as well.”

Keith’s eyes widened then. “Something for me?” he stuttered out. “Something like- like this?”

“Only if you want to, baby,” Lance said, squeezing his hands lightly. “There’s no pressure.”

“No, I-” Keith trailed off, refusing to meet Lance’s eyes as his face flushed bright red once more. His voice was so quiet Lance had to strain to hear it when he next spoke. “I want to.”

Lance beamed. “Great! Come on, I left it in the bathroom.” He guided the furiously blushing Keith back to their bedroom, nudging him towards the bathroom door. “If you change your mind at anytime you can always take it off. Naked Keith is sexiest Keith.”

Keith laughed, some of the tension seeming to seep from his shoulders. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He paused a moment at the door, his eyes downcast. Lance was just about to ask him if everything was alright when he surged forward, placing a quick kiss to the other man’s lips before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Lance stood there a moment, dazed as a blush darkened his cheeks. They’d been together for so many years now and Keith could still take his breath away with the simplest of things. He smiled to himself as he sauntered over to the bed, retrieving the lube so that it lay ready on the bedside table. He heard the door open behind him then, turning around to find Keith peeking uncertainty out.

“Lance,” Keith began, biting his lip nervously. “Do I have to wear the top part?”

“You don’t have to wear any of it if you don’t want,” Lance replied, crossing the room quickly. His brow creased in worry. “Keith, you aren’t doing this just to please me, are you? I don’t want you doing anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“No, I do want to,” Keith said, his face getting redder by the moment. “I just feel like the top part is a bit much right now.” He held up said top part, a lacy red bralette that was just transparent enough to leave little to the imagination. “Maybe we could save this for when I’m a bit more used to this kind of thing, you know?”

“Of course, honey,” Lance reached out, stroking his thumb lovingly along Keith’s cheek. “Anything you want.”

Keith smiled at him, soft and loving. He turned his head to the side so he could press a kiss to Lance’s palm before reaching out and pushing him lightly back. “Go sit back down,” he said. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Yes sir,” Lance teased, giving him a salute as he went.

Lance could barely contain his excitement as he waited on the bed. Keith wasn’t comfortable with the bralette right now, but that meant he’d approved of the rest of the outfit. And the rest of the outfit was-

The door opened then, and Lance’s jaw quite literally dropped. There Keith stood, clad in tight black silk thigh-highs that complimented his hair. They attached to a deep red garter belt that was really no more than a few lacey strings, resting just above the matching thong. Lance was practically drooling at the sight, but he had to collect himself because Keith was still standing in the doorway, arms crossed self-consciously over his chest and not meeting Lance’s eyes. “What do you think?” he asked quietly.

“You’re so hot,” Lance blurted, because his brain to mouth filter was officially gone, decimated in the presence of Keith in lingerie. Keith’s eyes snapped to him then, surprised.

Lance was becoming more and more aware of the distance between them with each passing second so he got up and crossed the room. As much as he wanted to slam Keith down and take him right then and there he needed to make sure Keith knew how much Lance appreciated him doing this and how much he appreciated the view because just- wow.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, baby,” Lance murmured, voice low and husky as he reached for Keith’s arms. He gently uncrossed them, taking his boyfriend’s hands in his own. “So sexy.”

“You think so?” Keith asked, voice hopeful and only a little timid.

“Baby, I know so,” Lance said. He leaned forward, attaching his lips to Keith’s neck and nipping at that spot he knew the smaller man loved. Keith moaned, pressing closer while Lance trailed kisses across his neck. The taller man glanced down, groaning in appreciation as he caught sight of the thin lace string disappearing between Keith’s plump cheeks. “Fuck, your ass fills out the thong so good.”

Keith laughed breathlessly. “Fills what out? There’s hardly anything there.”

“Exactly.” Lance smirked, reaching down to snap the string of the thong against Keith’s ass cheek. The smaller man yelped in surprise, letting out a breathy whine as Lance began to squeeze his cheeks between his fingers. “Fuck, Keith,” Lance moaned out.

“That’s the idea,” Keith breathed back.

Lance pulled back, catching one glance of that little self-satisfied smile Keith had from his own joke before surging forward to claim his lips. Keith melted against him, their tongues twining together as Lance used his grip on Keith’s ass to grind their hips together. Keith mewled, matching Lance’s rocking motions and squirming each time Lance spread his cheeks apart. He clutched desperately at Lance’s chest, fingers scrambling along the top hem of the corset. When Lance finally pulled back Keith’s pupils were blown wide, his eyes glazed over and his lips shiny and red.

Lance hitched his fingers in Keith’s thong, guiding him forward as he backed up towards the bed. Once they reached it Keith tried to push him down so he could crawl into his lap but Lance flipped their positions instead, the smaller man letting out a startled gasp as his back hit the bed. Lance crawled over him, grabbing the lube off the bedside table and pressing it into Keith’s palm. 

“Why don’t you finger yourself open for me while I suck your cock?” Lance whispered into his ear. Keith’s breath caught in his throat, eyes going wide. When Lance pulled back enough to see his face he nodded eagerly, biting his lip. The taller man couldn’t resist leaning forward for a quick kiss before he was making his way down Keith’s body, kissing down his neck and over the planes of his chest. Keith moaned, trying his best to concentrate as he uncapped the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up.

“No top was a good idea,” Lance murmured, still busy trailing his lips over Keith’s skin. He paused, puffing a hot breath over Keith’s chest as he glanced up at him through his eyelashes. “I can see your pretty pink nipples this way.”

Keith flushed, but he didn’t have time to respond before Lance was wrapping his lips around the bud and sucking hard. He mewled, his back arching up off the bed as Lance toyed with the nub, teasing it with flicks of his tongue. His hands shot down to tangle themselves in Lance’s hair, only just stopping the lube coated hand in time to prevent making a mess. Lance hummed at the tug against the strands, moving over to lavish attention to the other nipple as Keith squirmed beneath him.

“Ah, ah! L-Lance, please!”

With a parting kiss Lance finally ceased his sweet torture, moving down to mouth wetly at Keith’s abdomen. The smaller man shivered, finally able to collect himself enough to continue the task at hand. He made to take the thong off but Lance caught his hands, eyes burning hungrily at him. “Leave it on,” Lance rasped out, his voice so deep it seemed to vibrate in Keith’s bones. The smaller man swallowed heavily, pushing the thin lace string to the side. Lance pulled back enough to watch for a moment, moaning as the small pink hole was exposed. Keith bit his lip, a shaky exhale leaving him as the first finger sank inside.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped, his eyes blown wide as Keith began to pump that digit in and out of himself. He surged forward then, nipping at Keith’s hip bones before placing his mouth over the bulge in the thong and sucking hard. Keith cried out, arching up off the bed as his finger stuttered inside himself. However, then Lance was moving further down, sucking marks into the sensitive skin of Keith’s thighs until the smaller man was whining and shaking.

“Lance,” Keith moaned out, feeling a spark of satisfaction at the way Lance’s eyes were locked hungrily on his hole. He pushed another finger inside just to watch those blue eyes dilate before he continued speaking. “Stop teasing me.”

“Sorry, babe,” Lance whispered, pressing an apologetic kiss to one of the marks he’d left. He quit his teasing then, hooking his thumbs into the lace of Keith’s thong and pulling down just enough to tuck them under his balls. Keith shivered as the cold air hit his aching cock, but the next moment Lance’s mouth was on him, hot and wet and perfect. He dragged his tongue up the length of Keith’s cock, making the smaller boy cry out. For a moment he paused to swirl that sinful tongue around the head, lapping up the precome there. Then he closed his lips around the head, taking the whole thing into his mouth in one smooth glide.

“Shit!” Keith gasped, his free hand shooting down to tangle in Lance’s hair. Lance smirked as best he could with his lips wrapped around Keith’s dick, then he bobbed his head and sucked. Keith was gone, lost in the pleasure and the feeling of Lance’s hot mouth encasing him. That man was magic with his tongue, Keith would swear by it. He felt his thighs trembling as that warm pressure engulfed him again and again.

Lance was watching him the whole time, glancing up through his lashes as his blue eyes simmered at Keith. He pulled off with a pop and Keith whined, opening his mouth to start pleading for Lance to put it back in.

“Don’t stop fingering yourself, baby,” Lance said, his breath ghosting over Keith’s wet cock. Keith shivered at the sensation, only just then realizing he’d been so caught up in the feeling that his fingers had stilled inside himself. He resumed his earlier pace, little gasps falling from his lips as he scissored the digits apart. Lance groaned, taking a moment to watch the way Keith’s hole stretched around the digits before he dived back in, taking Keith to the back of his throat and making the smaller boy scream.

“Oh, fuck!” Keith sobbed, his fingers speeding up as Lance’s mouth did. “Lance, fuck!”

He added another finger, the stretch so good that he threw his head back while he moaned. It was an incredible feeling, having Lance’s slick mouth on him while he played with his insides. He could feel his hole clenching down around his fingers with every flick of Lance’s tongue. God, he wasn’t going to last.

“L-Lance!” Keith managed to rasp out around a watery hiccup. “Please! Please, I’m gonna-”

Keith didn’t even get to finish his sentence before he was coming, his back arching so high off the bed it burned. He kept his fingers pumping into himself as his orgasm ripped through him, tearing the breath from his lungs and washing out the world in white. Hazily, he could feel the delicious friction of Lance swallowing around him, and the sensation grew so intense that his grip tightened harshly in Lance’s hair, causing the other man to moan in a way that sent vibrations straight through his softening cock. Keith whined as Lance pulled off him, the other man licking his lips as he watched Keith finger himself through the aftershocks.

Finally Lance reached down, pulling Keith’s wrist away. Keith tried to fight him on it, reaching to push the digits back inside, but Lance leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I think it’s my turn with your little hole.”

Instantly Keith let his wrist fall limp, panting as he gazed at his boyfriend through hooded eyes. He reached up, hooking his hands behind his knees and spreading his legs wide in response. He was startled by the feel of silk, having almost forgotten about the lingerie. When he glanced down he groaned at the obscene sight, black silk trailing up his thighs right to his most vulnerable parts, the thong covering even less than it was before with his cock resting limply on his stomach and his hole stretched wide enough that the little string was no longer adequate to cover it. Lance let out a breathy moan almost at the same time Keith did, his eyes, following the same route along the smaller man’s body.

Keith glanced up and had to moan all over again. He felt a surge of confidence at having Lance’s eyes on him, adoring yet ravenous as he studied Keith’s body. Even better was the view Keith himself had, all that lace framing Lance’s gorgeous figure. “You look so good all dressed up like that,” he murmured to Lance. “So pretty for me, baby. Why don’t you take that pretty cock of yours and show me what it’s for?”

“Shit, Keith!” Lance gasped out. He rolled to the side, quickly kicking his panties off before he was back over his boyfriend. The hazy look from just moments ago was replaced with a devious smirk, and Keith felt himself shiver at the sight. “You want this, baby?” Lance murmured, grinding his cock between Keith’s cheeks. The smaller boy gasped at the friction, the head catching on his stretched rim.

“Lance, don’t tease,” Keith whispered.

“Sorry, honey,” the taller man murmured, smirk still in place as he leaned forward to kiss Keith’s forehead. “Couldn’t resist.”

He reached back, taking the bottle of lube and using its contents to generously coat his dick. Keith bit his lip as he watched those nimble fingers stroke up the length of it. He was shaking with anticipation. The thought of Lance being inside him was hot enough, but Lance being inside him while dressed like that? Keith had to bite back a moan. Honestly, before today he wasn’t sure he was that into the whole lingerie thing. Then his ridiculously hot boyfriend had showed up wearing some and now Keith would say he’s a changed man.

Lance guided his dick over to Keith’s hole, rubbing small circles around the rim. “You ready, baby?”

“Please,” Keith breathed out before he was even aware he’d opened his mouth. However, he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed over his eagerness before Lance was pushing inside, Keith’s mouth opening wider on a choked-off moan. The stretch was good, each inch Lance pushed inside leaving his walls clenching sensitively from his previous orgasm. A high-pitched cry left his lips when the head brushed against his prostate. He could just make out his boyfriend’s grin through bleary eyes as the man angled his hips up against that spot, sinking the rest of the way inside.

Keith trembled, fingers curling in the sheets as he savored the feeling of being stuffed so full. He blinked, trying to clear his vision as he looked to his boyfriend in question. Lance was holding himself still, and Keith didn’t even have to ask why as he looked up. The man’s eyes were trained on Keith’s hole, on the way it stretched open around his cock, but also on that one little string, pushed just enough to the side to leave Keith exposed. It seemed Keith wasn’t the only one enjoying this lingerie thing more than he should.  
“L-Lance,” Keith gasped out, rocking his hips minutely.

The other man’s eyes snapped to him then, letting out a groan as Keith’s tight heat slid over his cock. “Fuck, you look so good,” Lance murmured, his voice smooth as the silk adorning both their thighs. He gave his first thrust and Keith gasped, fingers taring desperately at the sheets. Lance’s hands tightened around his hips, pulling Keith’s lower half up so he could reach deeper with his next thrust. “I’m gonna ruin you, baby.”

Keith’s eyes widened, but then Lance was fucking him, really fucking him. He cried out as that cock pounded into him, stirring up his insides and rubbing right along his sweet spot. “L-Lance!” Keith cried out, his hands grasping at the pillow, the sheets, anything they could reach.

“Gonna fuck you just like you deserve,” Lance growled above him, practically dragging Keith on and off his cock. “Looking so pretty, dressed up like that.”

“F-fuck!” Keith gasped out, his breath punching out of him with each slam of Lance’s hips against his ass.

“You like that, don’t you baby?” Lance continued, words spilling out as he struggled to keep his eyes open so he could see every second. “Like taking my cock when you’re dressed so pretty. Like me dressing up to fuck your little hole.”

“Yeah, Lance, yes!” Keith gasped out. “L-love it! I love it, Lance, I love it!”

“Fuck, you’re so tight,”Lance groaned out. “Taking me so good, baby, you’re so good for me.”

“W-want to- AH!” Keith threw his head back, arching up off the bed as Lance drilled into his prostate. “Wanna be good for y- Ah, ah, fuck! Lan- nmm! Nnn, ah!”

Keith’s words trailed off into incoherent cries as the pleasure rolled over his body, pounded into his deepest parts and spreading throughout in steady waves. His fingers were straining as they tore at the sheets, his arms feeling empty as he gazed desperately up at the man he loved. Without thinking he was reaching out, hands closing on empty air as he tried to feel that warm brown skin beneath his palms.

Lance made a high-pitched sound almost like a whine before surging down, wrapping his arms around Keith as the smaller man clutched at his back and hair, holding on desperately. Their lips met and it was so messy, all teeth and tongue as they tried to kiss through the hard thrusts but Keith swore it was perfect. He could feel silk and lace and warm skin pressed against him and he moaned into Lance’s mouth, curling tightly around him so there wasn’t an inch of space left. His body was rocking up and down the bed with each one of Lance’s thrusts and it was perfect, perfect, so perfect.

Finally Keith had to tear his mouth away, gasping as needy, high-pitched cries spilled freely passed his lips. His hole was fluttering around the length inside it, every inch of that narrow channel burning with pleasure that coiled deep inside. His cock was straining, trapped in the delicious friction between their two bodies as they came together.

“Laahnce!” Keith screamed, all the warning he was able to give before he was coming, his release shooting out between them as he wound himself impossibly tighter around his boyfriend.

“O-oh, fuck!” Lance gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as Keith clenched hard around him.

Keith gasped, shaking uncontrollably as Lance filled him up, thrusting into him the whole time. A high pitched whine left him with each drag against his prostate, his entire world consumed by the pleasure of release.

Finally Lance collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath. Neither of them moved for a long time, just lying in each others arms as they let the remnants of their orgasms wash over them. Once Keith’s vision stopped swimming he craned his head up slightly, his chest bursting with warmth as he peppered gentle kisses across Lance’s forehead, his cheek, his hair, every part of him he could reach.

For a while Lance just lay there, still coming down from his own high as Keith trailed his lips softly over him. Eventually his eyes cleared up and he moved to prop his chin on the smaller man’s chest. “Keith,” Lance breathed out. His voice was low, dangerous, and it sent a shiver down Keith’s spine. “If you don’t stop being cute right now I swear I’ll fuck you till you scream.”

The corners of Keith’s mouth twitched up into a smug little grin at the same time that a wave of arousal washed through him. Eyes locked with Lance, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss right to the tip of his nose. For a moment nothing happened, the two simply staring at each other; Keith’s gaze smug, Lance’s surprisingly blank and controlled.

All of a sudden the taller man snapped. Before Keith was aware what was happening he was on his stomach, one hand at the back of his neck to push his face into the sheets while the other held his hip in a vice-like grip, his ass pulled up into the air.

“La-AAH!” Keith screamed as he was thrust back into, Lance’s cock sliding just right along his sensitive walls. He didn’t have any time to adjust before Lance was pounding into him, dragging his body up and down the bed. Keith sobbed, his thighs trembling as he was fucked into deep and hard. He grasped desperately at the pillow, trying to bite into it in search of some relief but it was ripped from his grasp, leaving him with no way to muffle the needy noises spilling from his lips. “Lahnnnce!” Keith whined. He felt a hot puff of breath at his ear and a shiver snaked its way down his spine.

“I told you, baby,” the man growled, voice husky and dripping with desire. “I’m gonna fuck you just like you deserve.” Lance’s other hand left the back of his neck then and latched onto his hip, holding Keith still as he pounded into him. Nothing left Keith’s lips except for high-pitched whines and cries now, his back arching as Lance hit all his deepest parts. He tried to string together some words, to tell Lance how good he was fucking him, but they were punched out in the form of needy mewls. One of Lance’s hands slid under the waistband of his thong, snapping it against his ass cheek, and the sound Keith made was downright humiliating. 

“Shit,” Lance groaned, snapping the string again and shaking at the way Keith clenched around him. “God, Keith, you should see your little hole right now. Stretched so wide around my cock that this little bit of lace can’t cover it. You should wear thongs more often, baby. Just gotta push it to the side and I can sink right in.”

Keith moaned at that, tightening around Lance.

“Hmm, you like that?” Lance smirked. He gave a light slap to Keith’s ass and the man yelped, jerking forward on the bed. “Like the thought of me bending you over the counter and just thrusting right in? So dirty, baby, you just want to be held down and fucked. Just want me to play with your body and wreck your little hole, hmm?”

“Yeaaah,” Keith sobbed out, fingers clawing at the sheets. He couldn’t manage anything more than that, too full of cock to think clearly.

“Give you just what you want,” Lance moaned above him, his voice starting to slur slightly. His hand was trailing down, squeezing Keith’s ass and playing with the hem of the silk thigh-high. “Everything you want, Keith. Love you, love you, love you-”

Keith screamed, babbling incoherent nonsense as Lance dragged right along his prostate. Tears formed heavy tracks down his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut as he came untouched, cock throbbing while his release splattered against the sheets.

“Keith!” Lance cried out, desperate and helpless but to follow as Keith clenched down hard around him.

Keith sobbed as fire tore its way through his veins, every part of his body so sensitive, from where Lance’s hands gripped his hips to where the mattress pressed into him to that heavenly drag of cock inside him. He was crying softly, overwhelmed with sensation and his heart full to bursting as the man above him stilled, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

Lance pulled out slowly, Keith crying out at the friction before his thighs gave out and he collapsed into the sheets. He let himself be turned over, the other man hovering over his trembling body as a gentle thumb wiped away the tears trailing down his cheeks. “Are you okay, Keith?” Lance whispered, his eyes big and attentive as he studied the other man’s blissed out face.

A small whimper left Keith’s lips and he surged forward, pulling Lance against him as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Love you,” Keith gasped out. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lance whispered, cradling Keith in his arms. For a moment they just lay there, cuddling as Lance pressed tender kisses to his forehead. After about his dozenth kiss, he broke the silence. “So I’m guessing this lingerie thing works for both of us, huh?”

“Fuck yeah,” Keith purred, running his hands down the silky corset hugging Lance’s chest. He trailed a hand down, dipping his fingers below the silk of the thigh-high and pulling back slowly, letting the fabric snap against his boyfriend’s skin.

“Someone’s enjoying himself,” Lance murmured, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

“I’m gonna enjoy my valentines present all I want,” Keith retorted, a smirk curling around his lips. He grabbed Lance around the waist and pulled him against himself, kissing him deep and hard. Lance moaned, melting against his boyfriend and tangling his hands in the inky black strands of his hair. Keith pulled back suddenly, panting against the other man’s lips. “Speaking of,” he began, his eyes hooded. “I’m not quite done with my present yet.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “A-again?” he stuttered out, not quite managing to keep his cool facade.

“Unless you’re not up to the challenge,” Keith breathed out, holding eye contact as he took Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down and pulled, watching with delight as the surprise in his boyfriends eyes darkened into something hungry. Keith released his lip with a pop, sultry smirk still in place as he laid down his winning card. “Did I tire you out?”

Lance’s pupils dilated, a storm swirling in those cobalt eyes. “Be careful what you wish for, baby,” the man growled. Keith gasped as Lance grabbed his thighs pushing them up, up, up until he was bent in half, his knees almost at his shoulders. “You just might get it.”

A high pitched cry was torn from Keith’s lips as Lance sunk back inside, his hole fluttering around the intrusion. Lance stilled for a moment, studying Keith’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort, but all he found was a mess of hot, panting boyfriend beneath him. With a smirk he pulled back, snapping his hips hard and making Keith’s body lurch on the bed.

“Oh, fuck!” Keith cried, tossing his head back. He really was sensitive after the last two rounds, but that only made it feel all the better. Lance kept Keith’s legs splayed wide and his body folded over as he fucked into him, the smaller man helpless to do anything but take it. Keith whimpered, clutching at the bed as he was fucked into.

“How are you still so tight?” Lance moaned, leaning forward to nip at Keith’s calf and causing the smaller man to yelp. “God, could fuck you all day, baby.”

Keith mewled, the angle of Lance’s thrusts driving hard against his prostate. He shut his eyes against the pleasure, tears started to clump his lashes. Just then Lance thrust in harshly, a scream tearing itself from the smaller boy’s throat as he was dragged up and down the bed. Lance held himself still, his cock buried in deep and Keith shook from the unrelenting pressure on his good spot.

“Lance!” Keith sobbed out, writhing around in the sheets. “Please! Please, please-”

“Look, Keith,” Lance growled out. His tone was commanding and it made something hot sear into the smaller boy’s gut. Slowly, Keith blinked his eyes open, still trembling from the pressure. Lance looked exactly how he sounded, his eyes dark and blazing. “Look where I’m fucking you.”

Keith bit his lip, trailing his eyes down. His teeth sunk in harder and he flushed in embarrassment at the sight. With himself bent in half like this he had a perfect view of Lance’s cock stretching out his hole, the rim pink and puffy as it sucked his boyfriend’s dick inside. He could see a bit of cum leaking out from their last two rounds, and then there was the thong. That damn lacey string that made him feel sexy yet vulnerable and exposed at the same time. He whimpered, eyes flitting back up to Lance.

“Nuh-uh,” the taller man growled, giving another harsh thrust that made Keith cry out. “Keep looking. Don’t you take your eyes off your tight little hole.”

A sob left Keith’s lips but he nodded, his face heating up as he glanced back down again. Lance started his thrusts once more, beginning nice and slow so Keith could see as every inch pulled out of him before sinking back inside. He moaned, trembling at the feeling, the sight, the strength behind the hands that were holding his legs open. He could feel the silk of Lance’s thigh-highs brushing against his skin with each push in, could see the blue of the corset just above that cock that was taking him apart.

Lance’s pace picked up gradually, Keith finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Still he managed, somehow compelled to listen to Lance’s words, to be good for him. Tears blurred his vision but he kept looking, kept watching his pink rim get split apart around the length fucking it. Soon Lance had built back up to his earlier pace, slamming in as Keith’s body bounced with the force.

“Lance!” Keith screamed, wanting to throw his head back but forcing himself to stay put, to watch as he was fucked good and hard. Lance’s cock was no more than a blur now, driving so deep into him that Keith swore he could feel him in his throat. “Lance, fuuuck! Nmm, aah, aaaah!”

Any ability to form words was pounded out of him alongside any last shred of sense he had. He didn’t know why but for some reason seeing his hole get fucked at the same time he was feeling it was impossibly good, all framed by a pretty if confusing blur of red and blue. He clenched down hard, just barely managing to keep his eyes open as fresh tears spilled over. His cock was aching, straining from where it brushed against his skin. That ache was just enough to force words out of his mouth once more, every nerve in his body searing with desire.

“Lance, please, oh god, please touch me, I need you, oh fuck! Fuck! Please, Lance, please, pleaAAH!”

Keith screamed as Lance’s hand closed around him, that simple pressure enough to send him over the edge. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or closed anymore, his vision whiting out as the sensation crashed over him, consuming every inch of his body when he finally found release. He was sobbing, hands tearing at the sheets beneath him as Lance drilled into him, finding every last drop of pleasure and bringing it out. After what felt like eons, Keith collapsed, gasping for breath. He whimpered, quickly approaching over-sensitivity as Lance continued to pound into his hole.

With his last bit of strength Keith spread his legs wide as they could go, staring up at his boyfriend pleadingly through tear-lined eyes. “Fill me up, Lance.”

Lance moaned, shaking as his hips snapped in one more time. Keith bit down hard on his lip, watching the way his hole clenched around the cock inside it at the same time he could feel warmth pooling within him. He let out a whine, helpless to the feeling.

Lance almost collapsed onto him then, and Keith would have complained about his ruined view if the new view of a panting, post-orgasm boyfriend wasn’t all the better. Lance managed to catch himself last minute from totally falling onto the smaller boy, seeming to realize that laying on Keith while he was still bent in half may not be the most comfortable position for either of them. With a shaky breath he leaned back, pulling out slowly. A long, drawn out whine left Keith’s lips as he both felt and saw the cock pulling free of his tight insides. He shivered when the head popped free, bringing with it a trail of cum.

Lance carefully lowered him down then, massaging the inside of his thighs. He leaned forward to peck Keith on the lips, surprisingly chaste after what they’d just been doing. When Keith opened his eyes he found the other man smiling playfully at him. “Did I live up to your wildest dreams?”

Keith rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t hide the smile spreading across his face. “Mm, nope,” he said. Lance let out an offended scoff, trying to lean back so he could throw a hand dramatically across his chest. Keith didn’t let him get far, winding his arms around Lance’s neck and pulling him close. “You were better.”

“Damn right I was!” Lance crowed, peppering Keith with happy little kisses that made the smaller man giggle. After a moment Lance glanced to the side, his expression changing to something nervous. “So, do you want to do this again sometime? I mean not the sex- Well, yes the sex, but we already do that all the time! I mean the lingerie thing, specifically."

Keith huffed out a fond laugh, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck so Lance couldn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. “Yeah, I do.”

At first Lance didn’t say anything, but Keith could feel the way he was beaming from where Lance’s face pressed into his hair. “Hey, Keith,” Lance whispered after a moment. “Guess what.”

“What?” Keith whispered back.

“I love you.”

Keith’s blush darkened. After all the years they’d been together, this man could still take his breath away with the simplest of things. He felt a small, unbearably happy smile curl around his lips, and he pressed that smile right against Lance’s neck. “Hey, Lance,” Keith murmured, “Guess what.”

He felt Lance’s arms tighten around him, the smile pressed against Keith’s forehead only growing bigger.

“What is it, mi vida?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic we pretend recovery times don't exist! Don't question it...


End file.
